Of Tarots and Ferrets
by Vahlite
Summary: "Your future lies with a ferret." Eve has no clue what the future holds for her, but she is going to find out whether she likes it or not. Now, about that ferret... Who is it? TTXCBS Dedicated to PikaChibi. (DISCONTINUED)


**A/N: First things first. I'm so sorry PikaChibi for this slow chapter! That life-draining thing called school sucked my writing time away as soon as exams started in December. And now... It's a whole month late... I'm so sorry!**

**Going back to this story, this is going to be either a two-shot or a threeshot since my OCDness refused to let me publish a 10,000 words one-shot. The setting is going to be a year before my other story Target:Lock On (shameless advertising XD), so Rena and Raven are included ^^**

**WARNING: Contains major fluff.**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>**Of Tarots and Ferrets – Chapter One -**

Eve preferred planning ahead. She liked it when things went exactly according to her schedule. Patterns in her life are easy to find and predict, unlike those of certain humans. They, of course, are surprising in their strange ways of doing the unpredictable. As a general rule, she never bothered to predict them. Things that got out of hand are too likely to happen with those humans around. So, when asked to do something that she doesn't have planned out, the answer is quite obvious.

"C'mon, Eve," Aisha complained as she tugged on Eve's arm, "All four of us should really go to this new fortune telling place today at the mall. I heard that it's really accurate!" Her violet eyes sparkled with excitement as she continued to bug the Code Battle Seraph.

"I refuse," was the blunt reply. Eve sat on the edge of her bed, arms crossed as Moby and Remy balanced her tea set beside her. Her face, as usual, was expressionless as she listened to the Elemental Master drone on and on about fortune-telling.

"… I've heard that the girls who go there find out who they marry. And-"

Eve sipped her tea. Knowing who she marries? Quite unnecessary in her opinion. Things like marriage just happen without her planning it. How humans liked these strange surprises was a mystery to her. Wasn't trying to see the future ruin their own surprise?

"… We should really trust them! After all-"

Another sip of tea. To be frank, the Code Battle Seraph was getting annoyed by the endless chattering of the Elemental Master. Couldn't Aisha see that she had better things to do? Moby and Remy needed to be upgraded, and she wanted to blackmail the Rune Slayer today…

Eve blinked. The Rune Slayer, Elsword. Why hadn't she thought of using him earlier?

"… It is really cheap too! Besides-"

"Why don't you drag Elsword there instead?" Eve smoothly interjected. Laying her teacup back on the tray, she gazed at the furiously blushing Elemental Master with a barely noticeable smirk on her face.

"E-Eldork?" Aisha stammered out, avoiding her gaze. "W-why would I take h-him out?"

"Oh, and why not?" Eve leaned forward like a predator about to strike. "How about we make a little deal?"

"D-deal?" Aisha was nervous. Who wouldn't? The Code Battle Seraph, Eve, was infamous for her bargaining and blackmailing techniques. Just last week, she had blackmailed a store clerk into giving her free fabric and metals so that she could fix her armor. Aisha shuddered as she remembered the store clerk's face. She could only pray that he finds another job soon.

"Well?" Aisha was snapped back to reality by Eve's impatient voice. "You ask out the moron and I'll come." Trap set. Status: awaiting prey.

"A-ask out El-dork?" Aisha squeaked and blushed, if possible, a darker shade of crimson. Tugging on her pigtails, she studied the floor patterns like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "W-why not? I-I mean, it's not like a-an r-real d-date right?" With that said, the Elemental Master stormed out of the room in mortification at what she was about to do.

Prey captured. Now what to do…

The Code Battle Seraph radiated smugness as she began a plan to separate herself and the rest of the group from Aisha and Elsword. Before she could get too far, the Grand Archer poked her head in the doorway.

"Aisha said that Elsword was coming and it was your fault…Eve?" Ever the insightful elf, Rena trailed off at the calculating expression on the Nasod's face.

"Rena," Eve began, "What was your favorite ship again?"

The Grand Archer clasped her hands together and squealed in delight as she twirled around the Code Battle Seraph's room.

"Of course it's ElsAi!"

"Good," Eve calmed Rena down with a flick of her hands. "Do you want to help me get them together?"

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Elsword sat across from her, propping his head up with his hand.<p>

"And so what? I don't care."

"You're the one who invited me, so take responsibility for my fatigue!"

The Elemental Master opened her mouth to retort, when suddenly she felt an ominous aura approach from behind her. Looking at Eldork's expression wasn't exactly reassuring either. They shared a knowing glance. _It's Rena, isn't it?_

"Children, you aren't fighting, are you?" How could her honey-sweet voice have so much danger hinted in it? Aisha could practically feel the Grand Archer's disproving glare from behind her.

"O-of course n-not!" Aisha laughed nervously and leaned back against the booth. Since the restaurant was so crowded today, she and Elsword had to sit in the last two-seat booth.

"Aisha and Elsword, you stay here." Rena pointed to the restaurant across the street. "Ara and I will be over there."

"Wait," Elsword looked around the room. "Where's Eve?"

Dragging the baffled Yama Raja out the doorway, Rena leaned back and yelled, "She went to the fortune-telling place first." With a little wave of her fingers, the Grand Archer yanked Ara out of the restaurant.

"Now, you two better have fun today~!"

"Huh." The Rune Slayer snorted. "Rena is so weird."

Aisha sunk lower into her seat as she realized what was happening. She was alone. With Elsword. Those traitors, she thought murderously. She will get them back at them, that's for certain. As for now…

She turned to the Eldork nervously, fiddling with her thumbs.

"So…The weather today is pretty nice, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>And why did she have to do this again? On a bright sunny day like this, the Code Battle Seraph usually worked indoors, where her Nasod system wouldn't overheat. Nothing could get her to come out when it came to her precious Nasod technology.<p>

Eve glided over to the shabby looking store after purchasing all her equipment. Instead of a door, a lime green curtain covered the entrance. A sign written in an elegant scrawl hung above it.

_Welcome to Lime's Fortune-Telling._

Paying no heed to the sign, the Code Battle Seraph brushed the curtain aside, wanting to get this fortune-telling over and done with.

"I am here for my fortune to be told." Eve almost twitched at how idiotic her words sounded. However, before she could say anything else, a pair of arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"You're here! You're finally here!"

Eve blinked and opened her mouth to ask the most reasonable question ever in that situation.

"What?"

The person in question stepped away from the Code Battle Seraph, scratching her short spring green hair sheepishly. She spun around in her green dress before spreading her arms out wide in a welcoming gesture, her green eyes sparkling.

"Sorry for hugging you out of the green, but I've been waiting for you for so long. Oh, and I'm Lime by the way."

What were you supposed to do if a random stranger hugs you and then says that they have been waiting for you? The most logical answer, of course, is run away.

Eve, being a logical person, bolted out of the shop with Moby and Remy in tow.

"W-wait! Don't run away!" Lime yelled. She bounded after the Code Battle Seraph with a determined look in her eyes, waving a piece of paper in her hand. "At least let me give you a piece of advice for your future."

Eve paused. Accepting a piece a paper wouldn't hurt, would it? Against her better judgment, the Code Battle Seraph slowed to let Lime catch up, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Here you go!" Lime dropped the paper into her hands, "Read it afterwards, Eve." She said sternly as Eve tried to glance at the words written on it.

The Nasod queen surprisingly did as she was told and folded the piece of paper into a triangle before putting it into Moby's mouth.

"Now, a tidbit of information beforehand," The Wind Sneaker grinned widely as she rested her hand on Eve's shoulder. "Your future lies with a ferret."

A ferret? Why a ferret of all things? Eve scrunched her eyebrows as her Nasod database tried to process the word "ferret". Small, furry animal with four-legs. Loyal pets for humans. She narrowed her eyes. Unless her database needed to be updated, the Code Battle Seraph could not see how this barbarous "ferret" is tied in with her future.

"What do you-" Eve stopped. Where was Lime? The elf was nowhere in sight. Perhaps this was all a hallucination caused by the extreme temperature? Opening Moby's mouth, the Code Battle Seraph heaved a sigh.

The piece of paper was still there.

* * *

><p><em>Eve, honey, use these set of directions for easy identifying. ~Lime<em>

**_3 Easy Steps to Find Your Ferret!_**

**_Hold hands with suspected "ferret." If your hands fit like lock and key, proceed to next step!_**

**_Touch foreheads with "ferret" and see if the noses touch just right. Not sharply. Not squishy. It has to be perfectly smack-dab in precision with yours. If yes, proceed to next step!_**

**_The final step would be to kiss the "ferret". While kissing them, figure out whether or not your lips match that of its exactly. If so, then you've found your "ferret"!_**

Eve wanted to smack her forehead. Why in the holy El did she accept this piece of paper? The contents of this were so…disturbing. Hold hands, touch foreheads, and finally kiss a random person who was her "ferret." Why would she do all these things with anyone? How disgusting. She would not let anyone find out what Lime had told her. It would shame her whole Nasod race.

"Moby, take this paper to the incinerator downstairs."

With a bobbled movement, Moby obeyed his mistress's orders and shot out of the room.

Eve rubbed her forehead. Best forget about this matter altogether.

* * *

><p>"Rena, open up!" An angry Elemental Master pounded against the Grand Archer's dorm door.<p>

"Ara, I know you're in there too, now open up or I'll tell your brother what been going on with you and-" The door opened so quickly Aisha almost toppled over. Smirking at her success, she stepped into the room.

"You guys just left me alone with-" Aisha was knocked aside as a white Nasod tumbled into her.

"Ow!" Aisha rubbed her side and picked up the fallen Nasod.

"M-Moby?" Ara opened the door wider. "What's that in your mouth?"

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name's Chung Seiker, Prince of Hamel. Pleased to make your acquaintance."<p>

Eve immediately noticed three things about this "Chung Seiker."

**One:** His smile. So carefree and open, it seemed to ease all her worries. Which was quite ridiculous, seeing that she had so many.

**Two:** His hair. Two tufts of his blond hair were russet-tipped and shaped remarkably like ears. They even twitched every now and then. Perhaps he was related to that strange electric mouse called Pikachu?

**Three:** His brand new screaming fangirls. He was already popular, without having to do anything but introduce himself. Sadly, she could also hear the excited orders of the newly appointed leader. Elsword was usually their target but, with Aisha as his buffer, they left him alone. Now that they have another person to chase, she supposed the Rune Slayer was well off.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Stella slammed her hands on the table, effectively destroying all conversations. Looking around, her gaze zeroed in on a very bored Elsword.

"Chung, sit in the empty seat between Elsword." The Rune Slayer lazily waved his hand. "And Eve." The Code Battle Seraph flicked her fingers and gave a polite nod.

"Hello," Seiker immediately greeted them. Of course, he must be polite. He is a prince after all. "I am Chung."

"And so I've heard." Elsword propped his feet on his desk and crossed his arms. "'Sup, Chung? Oh, and this is Eve."

"I do not need you to introduce me in such a barbaric way." The slap received from the Code Battle Seraph echoed across the room.

"Well… 'Scuse me if I felt like being nice." Elsword winced and held his throbbing cheek.

Eve, of course, ignored him. As the Rune Slayer's first friend, she had mastered this feat fairly quickly.

"Please ignore this idiot." Eve held out her hand. "I'm Eve, Code Battle Seraph."

"Tactical Trooper." With a firm handshake, the new transfer sat himself beside her.

Without anyone noticing, Eve stared at her palm in confusion. She has shaken many hands before but… This was the first time it has felt so comfortable and nice. How…strange.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime was always a tricky affair. Desserts were scarce and considered almost as holy as El. The runners usually got there first. Eve refused to run just for food. How disgraceful. Her life did not simply revolve around food. Besides, it was not as if the food they served were considered "edible."<p>

Then there were the seats. The seats were also usually taken by the runners, but Aisha always teleported there first to save their seats. But sometimes she couldn't save the whole row, though she always managed save the Rune Slayer a seat.

Today was one of those days. The Elemental Master tried to Cyclone everyone out of their seats but gave up soon after Elsword took his seat. Ara sat in the last seat with the seniors, Rena and Raven. That left Eve sitting by herself under a picnic table, underneath a blooming sakura tree.

Not that it was bad. Sometimes the Code Battle Seraph needs a breather from her Nasod duties. Not having the loud-mouthed Elsword and Aisha arguing with each other was also a plus.

The sakura petals slowly drifted downwards with a sudden breeze, creating a mysterious storm of flowers. One landed on Eve's outstretched hand before the Code Battle Seraph gently blew it away, letting it drift to the ground.

"HELP MEEEE!" A loud shout pierced the peace followed by a series of other shrieks and muffled footsteps.

Eve paused a moment before shrugging. Not her problem. She was about to bite into her grilled meat with fried crackers when a disheveled and distressed Prince of Hamel tore out of the nearby bushes.

Upon seeing a blank- faced Eve, he immediately ran over and grasped her hands with his paw-printed blue eyes wide and pleading.

"D-do you know a good place to hide?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I'm going to go crazy at this rate. Homework there, homework here. Why is homework everywhere?**

**That aside, I want to apologize to PikaChibi again for this late story. And it probably didn't match your idea standards either as this story barely passes my "mystery" genre. Q.Q I mean, does this even seem mysterious? We all know who the ferret is...**


End file.
